


backseat drivers

by thatssupersketch



Category: Le Fantôme de l'Opéra | Phantom of the Opera & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/M, Modern AU, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-05
Updated: 2015-06-05
Packaged: 2018-04-02 23:34:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4078096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatssupersketch/pseuds/thatssupersketch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>erik doesn't like backseat drivers, yet he's in love with one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	backseat drivers

Christine shifted her balance from side to side as she tried to make herself comfortable in the luxurious passenger seat. She tried to keep quiet, as she knew ‘backseat driving’ was a pet peeve of Erik’s, but she could finally hold it no longer. His driving was abysmal at best; every time they went for a drive, Christine nearly had a heart attack. His turns were always sharp and left her grasping for the handle above her, which would only earn a glare from Erik, as if he wasn’t the cause of the problem initially. The speed at which he drove was terrifying, and she found it a miracle that they had not once been pulled over for speeding. Christine wondered if he had some sort of deal with the police department, and she honestly wouldn’t put it past him.

After enduring another heart racing ride (and not in the good way) Christine beat Erik to opening her door, and set her lips in a frown. It wasn’t hard to be angry with Erik, but criticizing him was a different thing entirely. His moods were constantly changing and she usually took the brunt of it, if an unfortunate stagehand didn’t beat her to it. He looked positively miffed that she hadn’t waited for him, but offered his arm to her anyways. She silently slipped her arm into his, relaxing into him as they began the trek through a secret entrance down to his home, their home, underneath the Opera House.

Lost in her thoughts, Christine was brought back to the present when she noticed Erik’s gaze concentrated on her face. She had been silent too long for his liking, apparently. He certainly didn’t like filling time with idle chatter, but it was abnormal for Christine not to do so. He had actually come to enjoy it, he would admit to her later.

Christine offered a smile and pulled his arm closer. He found this satisfactory and let his gaze travel back toward the path.

“Erik?” Christine began softly. She bit her lip in hesitation, not wanting to offend him.

He didn’t bother to look at her. “Yes?”

“Why do you always drive us?”

He looked at her quizzically. “Why would this be of importance?”

Christine’s eyes shifted downward, unwilling to meet his stare. “I just thought that maybe you got tired of it or something, so we could maybe hire a driver, and…”

Erik tightened his hold on her. “And what, my dear?” he said tightly.

“And maybe you drive a tiny bit too fast and I…”

“Christine, that is preposterous. I follow traffic regulations.” His grip relaxed, as if he suddenly found the conversation less interesting.

“You do not!” she huffed. “You speed and cut people off and honestly, I dread whenever you drive us places,” Christine said quickly, cheeks turning red. She had finally said it, and while it felt good to be rid of the complaint, she braced herself for the explosion that was to come.

Instead of an explosion, however, Erik stopped walking completely, prompting Christine to stop as well. His hands tentatively reached for her face, and when she made no move to pull away, he cradled her rosy cheeks in his thin hands. Surprised by the turn of events, Christine could do nothing more than stare up at her masked companion, mouth agape.

“Do you really fear for your life in such a circumstance?”

Unable to form words, much less a coherent thought, Christine simply nodded. His face fell a bit at that, but perked up when he thought of a presentable resolution.

“You would wish to drive?” He began to stroke her cheek with his fingers, causing a pleasurable tingle that certainly didn’t help the blush disappear.

“I wouldn’t mind at all,” she said with a soft smile.

Erik looked away, but still didn’t move his hands. “Do you really not…not think that I would protect you?” He looked crushed, and was doing an exceedingly unconvincing job at trying to hide it. Maybe Christine just knew him too well.

“Oh, no!” Christine rushed to reassure him, bringing her hands up to rest on his chest. “I know you would always protect me. It just makes me nervous…”

“Very well,” Erik said abruptly, stepping back. “Christine will drive from now on. Come along.” He began to walk away from her and toward their destination, not looking behind to see if she had followed him.

Christine’s heart dropped at the sight of his distraught face, and rushed forward to grasp his hand, pulling him to a halt. “Erik, I know you will never let anything happen to me. You care too much about me for that.

“…As I care much for you,” she added with slight hesitation.

He hadn’t been looking at her, but this certainly caught his attention. He made out as to touch her face again, but pulled back as emotions battled on his face. He searched her eyes desperately for honesty, and he found nothing but.

“Truly?” His voice was barely above a whisper.

“Truly.” Christine smiled softly, taking his hand and bringing it to her cheek. “But I’m still driving.”

**Author's Note:**

> second phantom work, first posted. i'm a mess. i'm slightly sorry.


End file.
